Madelyn Swan (Midnight Moon)
Madelyn Swan is a shape-shifter or "werewolf" of the Quileute tribe. In Twilight, she is fifteen years old, and in New Moon, she phases into a wolf for the first time at the age of sixteen. Her Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined ''counterpart is Mark Swan. History Early Life TBA ''Twilight TBA New Moon TBA Eclipse TBA Breaking Dawn TBA Physical appearance Madelyn is a Caucasian/Native American female who stands at 5'8 ft. She has short black hair and blue eyes. Wolf form As a wolf, Madelyn is about 9 feet in length, has white fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. Wolf abilities * Phasing - Madelyn can phase in and out of wolf form. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration - Madelyn has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Madelyn comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy - Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Madelyn can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural Enhancements - Madelyn has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though she is at her peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature - Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. * Imprinting - Werewolves have the involuntary ability to imprint, which is falling in love with someone. When a werewolf imprints, it seems as if time stops and gravity doesn't hold them to Earth, anymore. They are instead held by the person they have imprinted on. A werewolf cannot control the outcome of imprinting. If the victim of the imprinting dies, the wolf might go insane. Relationships Jacob Black Jacob Black is Madelyn's second cousin. She and Jacob are very close friends because Jacob's father and Madelyn's father are very close friends. Bella Swan Bella Swan is Madelyn's older half sister. Quil Ateara V Quil Ateara V is Madelyn's cousin. Jane Black Jane Black is Madelyn's second cousin. She and Jane are very close friends because Jane's father and Madelyn's father are very close friends. Appearances * Twilight * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn ** Breaking Dawn - Part 1 ** Breaking Dawn - Part 2 Trivia * See Also * Ateara line * Uley pack * Black pack * Madelyn Swan/Quotes Category:Black pack Category:Uley pack Category:Power Rangers: Alternate Worlds Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn Category:Shape-shifters Category:Forks High School students